


Movie date en proceso

by Taniushka12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Ennoshita's movies bringing people together as always, F/F, Feelings Jams, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Romantic Tension, Sharing a Bed, Snow, Team Bonding, Yachi Being Gay, but like a mini feelings jam, gay angst, making movies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gracias a un pequeño error, Runa llegó al gimnasio contrario en medio del rodaje de una película, y dispuesta a ayudar pasará más tiempo con su querida amiga Yachi. </p><p>Con un poco de tiempo y la ayuda de diferentes miembros de Karasuno, estas dos caminaran los pasos necesarios para confesar sus sentimientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Final Haikyuu Quest

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Movie date in progress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511334) by [Taniushka12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eme aquí con un nuevo fic, y esta vez sin ser un one-shot!! Ténganme paciencia con esto que la última vez que publiqué uno así fue en 2010 ;_;  
> Pero si, después de escribir [mi último fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6978343) (el cual puede o no ser la precuela de este) con ellas me quedé con ganas de escribirlas devuelta, pero esta vez con el proceso de amigas a novias uwu

" _Te parece el sábado?"_

 Yachi miró el mensaje con el ceño fruncido, temerosa. Luego de intercambiar teléfonos, Runa y ella poco a poco comenzaron una curiosa amistad mayormente a través del chat y las veces que se encontraban, a veces por casualidad, por la calle. Pero ella le estaba ofreciendo ir a buscarla a la escuela y de ahí ir a algún lado para así tener más tiempo para hablar. El plan en sí no le desagradaba, en realidad, estaba feliz por pasar más tiempo con ella, pero el día era el problema.

 —¿Por qué... por qué el sábado?

 A pesar de no tener entrenamiento ese día, el entrenador permitió que Ennoshita ensayara algunas escenas de su película en el gimnasio, y Yachi había estado más que dispuesta a ayudarlo como todos los demás. Después de todo era su primera película. Ella realmente quería ayudar, pero la propuesta de su amiga le hacía dudar. ¿Debía estar del lado de la amistad y brindar su ayuda o seguir su corazón para estar con la chica que le gustaba?

 Agarró la almohada más próxima y aplastó su cara contra ella, ahogando un grito de angustia. ¡No podía elegir! Ennoshita mismo le pidió ayuda con unos temas visuales y ella le prometió que estaría y haría lo mejor, así que no podía decirle que no podía ir. Al mismo tiempo era la primera vez que Runa le ofrecía eso y ¿qué pasaría si al decirle que no nunca vuelve a pedírselo? ¿Y si se lo tomaba tan mal que le dejaba de hablar? ¿¡Y si la odiaba!? Trató de calmarse y decirse que lo último no pasaría solo por decirle que no, pero no estaba segura acerca de los otros dos.

 Al fin, luego de mucho pensar, encontró la solución. Ayudaría a su senpai y luego iría con ella, de algún modo u otro.

 " _Claro! (_ _ﾉ◕ヮ◕)_ _ﾉ*:_ _･ﾟ✧"_

 Estaba acabada.

 

 Una semana después, una cierta manager del equipo contrario se encontraba a las puertas de su gimnasio. Se acomodó mejor las tiras de su mochila y se peinó un poco el cabello con los dedos antes de tocar la puerta. Respiró con fuerza, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa por estar ahí. Después de todo, ese era territorio extraño, prácticamente enemigo, diría alguno de los chicos del club de vóley. Era una extraña en ese lugar, pero no importaba, porque iba a estar con su querida amiga.

 Sonrió con el recuerdo de la pequeña rubia, pero rápidamente se le borró cuando se abrió por fin la puerta. Esto era un error.

 En frente de ella se encontraba un chico de su altura con un traje ajustado negro y blanco y pelo tirado hacia arriba color rosa. Se la quedó escrutando con ojos grandes y atigrados, como si esperara a que ella dijera algo. Carraspeó un poco, tratando de encontrar su voz de nuevo.

 —Buenos días, ¿Está... Yachi Hitoka aquí?

 La expresión del chico cambió al escuchar el nombre, y ahora parecía menos intimidante pero más atento a sus palabras.

 —Sí, ella está, ¿por qué?

 —Si no está ocupada, podría... um... —Se rascó su cuello, evitando el contacto visual—. ¿Podría decirle que quiero hablar con ella? Me llamo Kuribayashi Runa.

 Él asintió y cerró la puerta con fuerza, dejándola perpleja y sin saber muy bien qué había pasado.

 Dentro del gimnasio todos iban de aquí para allá, y a Nishinoya le llevó medio minuto ubicar con la vista a la manager.

 —¡Oye, Yachi! —Le gritó desde el otro lado del lugar. Ella pegó un visible respingo y se acercó lo más rápido que podía hacia él.

 —¿S-Si?

 —¡Una chica linda te está buscando! —Siguió, mientras que un par de miradas curiosas que se giraron para verlos.

 Yachi lo miró sin entender sus palabras. ¿Una chica linda? ¿Buscándola a ELLA? ¿Estaba perdida acaso? No tenía sentido que la busquen a ella a menos que...

  _—¿¡La muerte?!_ —Pensó mientras se agarraba el pecho con terror— _¡Soy muy joven para morir!_

 —Dice que su nombre es Kuribayashi Runa. ¿La conoces?

 Esas palabras la sacaron de su crisis interna, pero la llenaron de un millar de preguntas. ¿Runa? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué estaba Runa en su escuela un sáb-?

 Hasta que le calló la ficha.

 Sábado.

_"Te parece el sábado?" "Claro!"_

 —¿Yacchan? ¿Estás bien? —Escuchó decir a Tanaka a lo lejos, a pesar de que estuviera físicamente al lado suyo.

 —Me olvide...

 —¿Qué?

 —...—Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y bajó la cabeza— ¡Gracias por avisarme, Noya-senpai! —Y dando eso concluido se apresuró hacia la puerta.

 Cuando la abrió vio a su amiga ahí parada revisando su pequeña mochila, antes de que se girara hacia ella con una gran sonrisa.

 —¡Yachi!

 —¡R-Runa! —Esperaba que su sonrisa fuera autentica, ya que a pesar de estar realmente feliz de verla no podía evitar sentir un poco de culpa por olvidarse por completo de su visita de ese día. Se abrasaron con fuerza, siendo ese el primer día desde hacía ya semanas que se veían, pero al alejarse la castaña la miró con más detenimiento y su sonrisa bajó un poco.

 —Te olvidaste, ¿cierto?

 —¿Q-Qué? ¡No, no! Es que... —Sí, se había olvidado, pero no quería decirle eso, y tampoco quería mentirle. Finalmente suspiró, y se hizo a un lado. Al verla alzar una ceja abrió un poco más la puerta e hizo una seña para que mirara adentro.

 Runa se acercó a la puerta con curiosidad, sin haber tenido tiempo de ver bien el interior del gimnasio estando demasiado perturbada con la presencia del chico extraño, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. El chico que había visto antes no era el único que estaba vestido extraño, sino que muchas personas más iban con ropajes estrafalarios. En un costado estaba el tipo de antes hablando con otro vestido igual, al fondo había dos chicas charlando, una con vestido celeste y la otra con una especie de traje extraño salido de un juego rpg, y al fondo había varias personas vestidas como en el Señor de los Anillos hablando con un adolescente con boina y de cara cansada. Era un espectáculo bizarro, y se giró hacia su amiga en busca de respuestas.

 Yachi miró para abajo.

 —Uno de los chicos del club está haciendo una película, y yo soy... bueno... una especie de asesora de imagen. Lo siento, no me dio tiempo a prepararme... —dijo un poco avergonzada. ¿En qué estaba pensando, mostrándole todo eso y además mintiéndole?

Iba pensar que era raro y se iba a dar cuenta sin dudarlo... Al no escuchar respuesta se giró hacia ella, y vio que miraba todo con una sonrisa.

 —Yachi esto es increíble.

 —¿Qué?

 Parecía lo contrario de molesta, y Yachi se hubiera preocupado de no ser porque se giró hacia ella con una de esas sonrisas que podía hacer crecer las flores.

 —¡Claro! Esos trajes lucen excelentes y las espadas y los cuernos parecen tan reales. ¿Tú los hiciste?

 Yachi podía sentir como se calentaban sus mejillas y comenzó a negar con sus manos.

 —¡Claro que no! Solo me aseguro de que se vean bien... —Se encogió de hombros con vergüenza, aunque una parte de ella se alegraba por el cambio de tema— Aunque sí hice el póster.

 —¿Póster?

 —Si... ¿Quieres verlo?

 —¡Me encantaría!

 Yachi volvió a entrar en el gimnasio, pero se detuvo luego de unos pasos. Se giró hacia la puerta con la mano extendida.

 —¿Quieres entrar?

  Runa la miró unos segundos, y luego asintió con una sonrisa. Entró con cuidado, un poco intimidada por el caos del lugar y al notar el par de miradas que se giraban no tan discretamente hacia ella, pero rápidamente acostumbrándose al ambiente. Después de todo, era la manager de Johzenji.

 La rubia desenrolló unos tubos al fondo del salón y al mostrárselos ella no pudo contener la sorpresa.

 —¿Tú hiciste eso?

  —Bueno, con un poco de ayuda de mi mamá, pero sí... —Yachi no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al ver la cara de asombro de la otra, y podría jurar que una parte de su alma salió de su cuerpo cuando esa misma mirada se apoyó sobre ella.

 —¡Se ve genial! No sabía que hicieras este tipo de cosas. Parece tan profesional.

 Yachi se encogió de hombros, avergonzada pero sin poder esconder su orgullo al escuchar esas palabras.

 —G-gracias.

 

 Bajo ese techo con esa atmósfera, no costó mucho para que las chicas encontraran el tema de las películas y pasaran un rato hablando de eso, hasta que Tanaka le pidió ayuda a Yachi para hacer algo.

 —¿Puedo ayudar también? —Preguntó su amiga, queriendo hacerle el trabajo más fácil. Tanaka pasó su mirada desde Yachi a Runa varias veces, y aceptó con una sonrisa.

 —¡Claro, cualquier amiga de Yacchan es bienvenida a ayudar!

 Yachi pudo notar un dejo de algo en su voz, pero no llegó a entender de qué y al cabo de unos minutos se olvidó de ello.

 Antes que se dieran cuenta entre sus conversaciones y la ayuda que brindaban entre las dos, el sol comenzó a ponerse detrás de las montañas y Runa miró el cielo con una mueca.

 —Ya tendría que irme, se está haciendo tarde...

 Yachi la miró con sorpresa y luego a su reloj.

 —¡Oh no, no pudimos ir a ningún lado! —Exclamó con pena—. Perdón por retenerte aquí tanto tiempo, lo siento mucho, debes de estar tan aburrida, yo... —Fue interrumpida por la suave risa de su amiga.

 —Oh Yachi, no te preocupes, me divertí mucho hoy. Además... —Evitó su mirada unos segundos—... no podría aburrirme si estoy contigo.

 Yachi sintió como dejaba de respirar. ¡¿Cómo podía responder a eso?! Runa no le dio tiempo a hacerlo cuando siguió hablando.

 —No sé qué tan seguido trabajan en esta película, pero la próxima vez que lo hagan no dudes en avisarme. Me gusta estar aquí contigo... ¡Y ayudar en lo que pueda! —Agregó rápidamente con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Le dio un apretón de manos y comenzó a irse—. Te hablo más tarde ¿sí? ¡Adiós!

 —... ¡S-si! —Respondió finalmente ella, tratando de no sonar como alguien que su corazón iba a 100 kilómetros por hora—. ¡Adiós!

 La vio agarrar su teléfono y murmurar algo por lo bajo con el ceño fruncido, antes de salir y que comenzara a trotar hasta que desapareció de su vista. Se quedó unos cuantos segundos ahí parada, repasando mentalmente la sensación de su mano contra la suya y sus palabras, sin poder evitar sonrojarse por ello. Era tan linda...

 Sin que se diera cuenta Nishinoya se encontraba a su lado y su exclamación la sacó de sus pensamientos.

 —¡Yachi ¿esa era tu novia?!

 —¡¿Qué?!

 —¡Yachi tu novia es muy bonita!

 —Y parece una buena persona. —Agregó Tanaka con una sonrisa mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro—. Es un buen partido. La acepto.

 —¡E-ella no es mi...!

 —¡Me ofende que mis kohais consigan novia antes que yo, pero igual estoy orgulloso de ti, Yacchan! —Siguió el rapado sin contener la emoción en su voz. Ella negó energéticamente con todo su cuerpo, sintiendo que sus mejillas iban a explotar.

 —¡Ella no es mi novia!

 Los dos se callaron y se la quedaron mirando.

 —¿Por qué? —Preguntó Tanaka con la ceja levantada— Se nota que le gustas.

 —Y es obvio que ella te gusta. —Agregó Nishinoya con una sonrisa.

 —Ella no gusta de mí. —Negó con fuerza, y luego suspiró—. No le gustan las chicas.

 —¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo dijo?

 —Bueno... No... Pero aun así es imposible. —¿Cómo podría una chica tan linda y adorable como ella gustar de alguien como Yachi? No era posible. Antes que pudiera entristecerse Nishinoya le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

 —¡Nada es imposible, Yachi! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!

 Y con eso se fueron, mientras agregaban palabras de ánimo para ella. Yachi se quedó meditando sus palabras luego de unos segundos. “Se nota que le gustas” No podía ser, seguramente se estaban equivocando. Por un momento pensó la terrible posibilidad que Runa estuviera con ella por pena o que fuera una especie de agente encubierto de su equipo para destruir Karasuno desde adentro, pero se sacó esas ideas de su mente. Debía tener fe en ella.

 Suspiró, y se dedicó a seguir ayudando en el set para sacarse a la castaña de sus pensamientos. Hasta la próxima vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se escribir a noya :'3 Y espero que Runa no me haya quedado mal (con solo 3 segundos de pantalla se hace lo que se puede ;o;). Y no se si se note, pero me encanta escribir rareships + las peliculas de ennoshita, porque es la segunda vez que uso este recurso XD Aunque la primera era más hilarante que fluffy
> 
> Espero les haya gustado! No creo que me tome mucho escribir el siguiente cap, pero kudos + reviews ayudan!


	2. Crow's Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runa comienza a darse cuenta de algunas cosas sobre ella misma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok este capitulo hace una referencia directa a [mi otro runayachi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6978343) en una parte. Es un chiste un poco pelotudo, pero me dio risa y lo quise incluir antes que las cosas se pusieran heavy u_u  
> Ah y sé que Ennoshita probablemente no podría hacer dos ni tres películas en el mismo año en el gimnasio pero bueno che, es una obra de ficción (ΦωΦ)

Hacía ya unos meses que Runa había estado pasando por Karasuno para ir a buscar a Yachi y estar con ella o para ayudar en lo que sea que pudiera en las películas, y no podía estar más feliz. Había algo en estar con ella que la llenaba de dicha y tranquilidad. Tal vez sea por su sinceridad, al no tener miedo de mostrar lo que sentía, incluso si lo que sentía era pánico. Runa no sabía por qué, pero cuando estaba con ella se sentía más liviana y contenta. Tal vez fuera admiración.

 —¡Runa, adivina qué!

 Verla tan feliz le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

 —¿Qué?

 —¡Seré una protagonista en la siguiente película!

 —¿¡En serio!?

 —¡¡Sí!!

 La abrazó sin poder contener la emoción, y Runa podía sentir como se aceleraba el corazón al sentirla más cerca. Estaba por responder al abrazo cuando Yachi se alejó, cambiando de expresión por una de miedo.

 —¿Pero qué pasaría si me sale mal? —Se agarró la cara con las manos— ¡Arruinaría por completo su película! ¡Es demasiada presión!

 Runa se rió un poco.

 —Yachi, estoy segura que se saldrá bien.

 —¿¡Pero cómo sabes!?

 —Ya actuaste en más de una de sus películas y te salió bien.

 —Sí, pero esos eran rol menores. —Replicó con su cara en las manos.

 —¡Igual! Yo sé que lo podrás hacer.

 Yachi se quedó unos segundos en silencio, y luego la miró a través de sus dedos.

 —¿Tú crees?

 —No me cabe la menor duda —respondió con toda la seguridad posible. Vio por unos momentos como ella se sonrojaba y se tapaba devuelta con las manos.

 —Gracias Runa.

 Por unos segundos la palabra "linda" se cruzó por su cabeza, pero rápidamente se la sacudió.

 

 La próxima vez que fue a su escuela sabía que no iba a tener tiempo para hablar con ella, pero aun así le gustaba ayudar y el equipo era extrañamente agradable. Entró con cuidado cuando escuchó el ruido de la gente hablando, sinónimo que no estaban grabando en ese momento, pero se quedó quieta en la entrada al ver a su amiga.

 A diferencia de su general traje escolar o ropas livianas de colores, en ese momento llevaba puesto un traje negro que le quedaba... genial. Le quedaba muy bien. Se veía muy bien y por alguna razón eso la hacía sentir rara. Por un momento pensó que era envidia, pero lo descartó en seguida por ser una estúpida idea, y no tuvo más tiempo para pensar porque la rubia se giró hacia ella y se acercó con una sonrisa.

 —¡Runa, no te había visto!

 —Llegué recién. —Respondió con una sonrisa, tratando de ignorar sus previos pensamientos—. ¿De qué es...?

 —Una especie de parodia de Los Ángeles de Charlie, —Exclamó presintiendo su pregunta, y todavía emocionada por el rodaje que terminó hace unos minutos—, The Crow's Angels. —Terminó con una pose.

 Runa iba a mencionar que tan genial sonaba eso, cuando un pensamiento se le cruzó por la cabeza y no pudo evitar reírse.

 —¿D-de qué te ríes?

 —Nada, nada, —dijo en medio de risas, haciendo un gesto con la mano—, es algo estúpido.

 —¿Qué?

 —... —Se rascó un poco el cuello, y miró para otro lado— ¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos y me diste tu tarjeta?

 —Cómo olvidarlo —respondió con un pequeño rubor.

 —Cuando pregunté por tu nombre dijiste, —Hizo la misma pose que la pequeña actriz hizo segundos antes—, Soy Yachi, Yachi Hitoka. —Rió un poco—. Como una especie de agente secreto.

 Yachi se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego frunció un poco el ceño.

 —¡Runa, eso es James Bond! —Ella rió un poco más, sin poder evitarlo. Se veía tierna así. Su risa se interrumpió con ese pensamiento, pero al mismo tiempo sintió una presencia al lado suyo. Al darse vuelta encontró a dos chicas vestidas también con ropas negras mirándola, una con curiosidad detrás de sus lentes, y la otra con una sonrisa casi peligrosa.

 —¡Hitoka! —dijo la última, sin dejar de mirarla— ¿Es ésta la chica de la cual siempre hablas?

 Las dos se ruborizaron, aunque la castaña sin saber por qué.

 —S-si, Saeko-san. Ella es Runa.

 Runa se dio vuelta hacia la tal Saeko y dio una pequeña reverencia.

 —Mucho gusto, soy...

 —Kuribayashi Runa. —La interrumpió la otra chica con lentes—. Eres la manager que Hana reclutó el año pasado, ¿no?

 —Ah... Sí. —Admitió sorprendida—. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

 —Yo era manager de Karasuno —respondió con una ínfima sonrisa, antes de mirar a la otra—. Además Yachi nos contó de ti. Me alegra que ella pudiera conseguir una amiga como tú.

 —Gracias. —contestó un poco avergonzada.

 —¿Vienes para quedarse, cierto? —preguntó Saeko—. Nos vendría bien una mano.

 —¡S-si claro! Llegué hace unos minutos, y tengo bastante tiempo.

 —¡Perfecto! —Le respondió ella, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda antes que irse hablando con la chica con lentes.

 Las dos se quedaron viendo a las dos mujeres perderse entre la marea de gente, hasta que Yachi suspiró.

 —Ellas son tan lindas...

 —¿Qué? —Ese comentario la tomó por sorpresa, y al parecer a Yachi también, porque agitó las manos con fuerza.

 —Q-quiero decir... —Miró para todos lados antes de suspirar otra vez con expresión derrotada—. Ellas son perfectas para el papel, tienen el porte y el cuerpo, y yo... no...

 Runa se las quedó mirando unos segundos antes de girarse hacia su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

 —Eso no es cierto. No tendrás las curvas de ellas pero no tienes nada que envidiarles. —Yachi movió su cabeza para mirarla a la velocidad de la luz, y sus mejillas estaban rojas como tomates. Aun así, Runa no pudo evitar seguir—. ¡Eres igual de bonita que ellas!

 De repente tuvo las manos de su amiga sobre su boca, callándola mientras salía humo de su cabeza.

 —¡C-c-cállate!

 No pudo evitar la sonrisa debajo de sus manos, divertida por la ternura de su amiga.

 —Pero es cierto... —dijo como pudo detrás de sus dedos, y Yachi apoyó su cabeza en su brazo, dejando salir un sollozo avergonzado.

 —...Gracias... —Y dijo algo más que la otra no pudo entender, por estar apoyada completamente contra su brazo.

 —¿Qué dijiste?

 —...—Giró su cabeza y susurró, sin mirarla—. Tú también eres muy bonita.

 Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban y no tuvo tiempo para decir nada, cuando Yachi se incorporó con rapidez y le tiró un poco de su manga antes de caminar hacia un grupo de personas.

 —V-vamos, creo que Ennoshita está diciendo importante.

 Runa tragó saliva mientras se dejaba llevar hacia el pequeño tumulto de gente. Su corazón iba más rápido de lo normal sin entender el por qué, y no podía sacarse de la cabeza la cara sonrojada de su amiga. Se veía muy tierna de esa manera y por alguna razón le hacía sentir su pecho liviano. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Acaso gustaba de ella?

 No.

 

 Imposible.

 

 —¿Ennoshita, pasa algo? —preguntó la chica con lentes (Shimizu, como aprendió más tarde) al verlo fruncir el ceño.

 —Si... la chica que actuaba en esta escena no vino —dijo señalando a unos papeles—. No me preocuparía tanto de no ser porque es la última escena que necesito hacer aquí, y le prometí al entrenador que sería el último día de filmación por un rato...

 Runa vio como daba vueltas los papeles y comenzaba a mirar a la gente alrededor con expresión preocupada, y, queriendo sacarse de la cabeza sus últimos pensamientos, se acercó a él.

 —¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudar? —Ennoshita la miró con sorpresa—. Quiero decir, si no es un papel tan importante podría hacerlo yo...

 —Gracias, uh... ¿Kuribayashi-chan, cierto? Agradezco tu ayuda, pero no sé si quieras hacer este papel.

 —Insisto —respondió ella con una sonrisa—, no debe ser tan malo.

 

 Runa no se arrepentía de ser amable, porque le gustaba ayudar a la gente, pero en momentos como ese hubiera preferido mantener su boca callada. Toda películas de espías tenía persecuciones, y esa icónica escena donde para perder a sus perseguidores el protagonista hacía que besaba a alguien de la multitud. Era una escena importante y tendría que estar feliz de poder ayudar en la realización de dicha escena, pero las circunstancias no se lo permitían.

 Si bien no se besaban _en serio_ , y solo estaban muy cerca con un sombrero tapándoles las caras, podía sentir como su corazón latía fuertemente dentro de su pecho. Yachi no la miraba a los ojos, y también estaba bastante roja.

 —Perdón...

 —¿Por qué? —Las dos susurraban en los momentos antes del rodaje, y por una fracción de segundo no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en sus labios.

 —P-por tener que hacer esta escena. —Sus ojos se encontraron, y Runa tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para no evitar su mirada. Estaban demasiado cerca.

 —No te preocupes, yo acepté, ¿Recuerdas? —Le sonrió, y agregó sin saber muy bien por qué—. No tiene que significar nada.

 Los segundos que pasaron luego de esa afirmación se sintieron como un golpe en el estómago, hasta que su amiga sonrió.

 —Claro.

 En sus ojos veía algo raro, pero ninguna de las dos dijo más al escuchar la voz del director dar comienzo a la escena. No tomó más que unos cuantos segundos, y tampoco necesitó más que una toma, pero al terminar había algo que había cambiado. Por un momento no pudo evitar sentir que Yachi la evitaba. Y luego se dio cuenta que era ella la que la evitaba.

 ¿Por qué la estaba evitando? ¿Acaso gustaba de ella?

 Se tapó la boca con la mano, negándolo con fuerza a pesar de sentir su corazón acelerándose sólo con el pensamiento. ¿Gustaba ella de Yachi? No... ¿Tal vez?

 No tuvo más tiempo para enfrascarse en sus propios pensamientos cuando sintió un brazo agarrándola del cuello con emoción. Era Saeko. Y del otro brazo tenía a la rubia.

 —¡Runa! —Exclamó con una gran sonrisa—. Ya terminamos aquí y Ennoshita está invitando la comida. Sin alcohol, lamentablemente, pero bueno. ¿Vienes, cierto?

 Su mirada fue desde la mayor hacia su amiga con rapidez. Yachi la miraba con esa sonrisa tímida de siempre, y estrellas en sus ojos. Era tan linda. Pero en ese momento era demasiado. Se desenganchó como pudo del medio abrazo de Saeko y se alejó de ellas.

 —G-gracias, pero ya se me hizo tarde y tengo un largo viaje y... —Su voz sonaba nerviosa, y podía ver como su amiga la miraba con curiosidad. Tragó saliva—. Perdón, me tengo que ir.

 Esa vez no se acercó a saludarla, sino que lo hizo superficialmente. Intercambió rápidos adioses y se alejó de allí, sin poder ignorar sus recién encontrados sentimientos.

 Dentro del gimnasio, Saeko miraba a la chica que se fue corriendo segundos atrás con la ceja levantada.

 —Oye Hitoka, ¿está bien tu amiga? Se veía muy extraña.

 Al no escuchar respuesta se giró a verla, y se sorprendió al verla con la mirada fija en el piso, sintiendo la marejada de pensamientos arremolinándose en su cabeza.

 —¿Estás bien?

 

 —Kuribayashi-senpai, —Comenzó a decir uno de los primeros años un día, luego de verla suspirar por cuarta vez—, hace días que se ve medio triste, y no habla de su amiga tanto como antes, ¿Se pelearon o algo así?

 Runa se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, antes de mirar de nuevo al piso.

 —No. No pasó nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No quería escribir angst en este fic, pero siendo sincera, el proceso de darse cuenta que alguien te gusta es horrible ;_; Igual obviamente tiene final feliz u_u


	3. Shimmer Tsukky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de un tiempo casi sin comunicación, Yachi toma los consejos de sus amigos e invita a Runa en un día nevado, lista para disculparse por lo que sea que hizo mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yachi usa un millón de emojis y nadie me puede hacer pensar lo contrario.

—Yachi, hace mucho que tu amiga no viene, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó Yamaguchi mientras su mejor amigo y ella comían luego de estar con Ennoshita, pero se sorprendió cuando la chica tiró su cabeza sobre la mesa.

 —Y-Yamaguchi, —sollozó, antes de verlo de nuevo con cara de estar a punto de llorar—, Yamaguchi, creo que ella me odia.

 —¿Qué? Eso no es posible. ¿Por qué te odiaría?

 —Desde la última grabación cada vez que le ofrezco venir ella dice que no puede. —Apoyó su mejilla en la mesa con una mueca de tristeza—. Creo que me está evitando.

 —¿Pero por qué?

 —¡No lo sé!

 —Estar en una escena donde te besaba tal vez tenga que ver con eso, ¿no crees? —habló por primera vez Tsukishima, mientras comía de su bento. Yamaguchi y Yachi se lo quedaron mirando unos segundos, hasta que Yachi exclamó con horror.

 —¿¡Y si se dio cuenta que ella me gusta!?

 —Tal vez —contestó el rubio mientras se encogía de hombros. Yamaguchi frunció el ceño.

 —Tal vez no sea eso.

 —¿Se te ocurre otra cosa? —preguntó Tsukishima con una ceja levantada.

 —Hmm... —Miró el piso con una mueca y suspiró, pero volvió a verla con una sonrisa tratando de no ponerla más nerviosa—. Tal vez sólo necesite un poco de tiempo.

 —Pero hace un mes que no la veo... —Contestó ella apoyándose devuelta en la mesa, sin energía.

 Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Yachi sufriendo en silencio y Yamaguchi sin saber muy bien qué decir para hacerla sentir mejor, hasta que Tsukishima habló otra vez.

 —Invítala para este sábado, dicen que va a nevar en la colina donde Ennoshita quiere la escena.

 Yachi lo meditó unos segundos, y luego una sonrisa asomó por sus labios.

 —Eso... Eso no está mal... ¡La invitaré y me disculparé! —Habiendo resuelto su dilema, comenzó a comer con rapidez— ¡Gracias chicos!

 

 “ _Hola runa!! (/^_ _▽_ _^)/_

 _Este sábado en vez de en el gimnasio vamos a ir a las colinas a grabar y dicen que va a nevar!!_ _ヾ(_ _ﾟ_ _∀_ _ﾟ_ _○_ _)_ _ﾂ三ヾ(_ _●_ _ﾟ_ _∀_ _ﾟ)_ _ﾉ_

 _Quieres venir? *_ _＼( *ω*)_ _┓_ _?_ ”

 

 Si Yachi se comiera las uñas, se habría quedado sin una mano ya de los nervios, pero por fin, varios minutos u horas después (no estaba segura cuanto, y trató de decirse que fue menos de un día), su amiga contestó.

 “ _Está bien !”_

 El cielo le estaba sonriendo en ese momento. Se prometió que no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

 

 Cuando por fin se hizo el día, Yachi no podía evitar estar nerviosa. Ni siquiera viendo al siempre serio Tsukishima con lentes redondos y actuando de un chico exteriormente feliz podía hacerla sentir mejor. A la hora acordada fue al punto donde dijo que iba a recogerla y esperó. A los cinco minutos de esperar estaba usando todo su ser para tratar de calmarse y pensar que sólo se había atrasado. Al minuto número seis comenzó a imaginar lo peor, pero por suerte una mata de pelo castaño apareció a lo lejos.

 Yachi suspiró feliz, y la saludó enérgicamente con la mano. Runa le respondió, tal vez menos enérgicamente, pero con una suave sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando estuvieron cerca, Yachi la abrazó con fuerza, habiéndola extrañado. Por unos segundos no recibió respuesta, y podía sentir como la otra estaba posiblemente tensa, pero antes de poder retractarse por fin le respondió el abrazo.

 —Te extrañaba. —Escuchó decir a Runa por lo bajo, alejándose rápidamente segundos después, sin dejarla contestar antes y preguntando sin mirarla a los ojos—. Creo que no me contaste de qué trataba esta nueva película...

 —... ¡Ah! Claro... —Había un aire raro alrededor de su amiga, pero no podía llegar a entender de qué. Se rascó la cabeza y le contó acerca de la parodia de Harry Potter, agregando todas las cosas que acontecieron mientras que ella no estuvo. Su amiga solo la escuchó hasta que terminó y luego una pequeña sonrisa asomó por la comisura de sus labios.

 —Eso es genial, Yachi.

 Ella le respondió la sonrisa, pero era obvio que algo andaba mal. Runa no tenía su usual emoción, a pesar de haberle dicho que la extrañaba y de hecho aceptar ir allá ese día. ¿En qué pensaba? Quería preguntarle, ¿qué había hecho para molestarla, si hizo algo, y como arreglarlo? Pero ese no era el momento. Señaló donde estaban las demás personas tomándose un descanso.

 —¿Vamos?

 Su amiga asintió y comenzaron el ascenso por la colina. Yachi miró al cielo con un gesto de preocupación, estaba nublado, pero no pareciera como si estuviera por nevar en ningún momento. Ella la invitó para ver si con la nieve, que sabía que le gustaba, podía perdonarla con más facilidad, pero ahora solo tenía su voluntad para lograrlo.

 Al llegar fue saludando a todos a su tiempo, hasta que se encontraron cerca de sus compañeros de película riéndose de algo que dijo Hinata.

 —Ellos actúan conmigo.

 —¿De... Harry y Ron? ¿Ellos? —Los miró devuelta con una ceja levantada, y al notar el escepticismo en su voz Yachi rió un poco.

 —No encajan mucho con el papel, lo sé, pero creo que yo tampoco. —Runa se giró hacia ella con intenciones de decirle que no era verdad, pero ella se encogió de hombros—. No te preocupes, Ennoshita dice que era parte de la actuación.

 —...Si tu lo dices.

 —¡Además es divertido actuar! Tendrías que... eh... —”Tendrías que probarlo” Había estado a punto de decir, momentáneamente olvidándose del hecho que comenzó todo ese problema en un principio. Se quedó callada, y por suerte el director de la película interrumpió con cuidado antes que la otra se diera cuenta de lo que casi decía. Aunque a juzgar por la forma en que esquivó su mirada más tarde Yachi dudó de ese último pensamiento.

 —Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Yachi, ¿pueden venir por favor? Necesito hablar con ustedes sobre la siguiente escena.

 Antes de irse se giró hacia su amiga, agarrándole con cuidado sus muñecas y evitando sus manos.

 —Vamos a grabar por un rato largo, ¡pero después podemos quedarnos aquí todo lo que queramos!

 No pudo ignorar el pequeño sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, antes de verla asentir y retraer sus manos mecánicamente. Trató de no pensar mucho en eso, y prestar atención a las explicaciones de Ennoshita, pero le costaba al sentir la mirada de Runa de reojo.

 Al encender la cámara, sus preocupaciones se esfumaron por un rato. Sólo tenía que seguir el guión y listo. Era divertido, incluso si algo salía mal por suerte estaba entre amigos, y podía permitirse relajarse. Aunque había veces en que de reojo podía ver como la chica que le gustaba la observaba con intensidad, y le costaba un poco concentrarse, pero cuando su mirada vagaba de vuelta hacia ella era rápidamente rechazada con un movimiento de cabeza.

 No era la única en notarlo, pues luego de perder la concentración cinco veces en la misma escena Tsukishima se acercó a ella lo más discretamente posible. Lo cual no era mucho teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de altura entre ellos dos.

 —Yachi es la quinta vez que grabamos esta escena, arréglate con tu novia antes que estemos por la toma 20.

 Ella se abstrajo de decir que no era u novia con miedo de hacerlo demasiado fuerte y que ella la escuchara, pero no pudo evitar el calor en sus mejillas. Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no prestarle atención a su mirada, y no pasó mucho tiempo para terminar por fin la escena, y más tarde las que faltaban.

 Para cuando terminaron el cielo ya se había oscurecido, y a pesar de no ser tarde Runa comenzó a mirar su celular con preocupación. Yachi sabía que a su padre no le gustaba que viajara en tren tan tarde, por lo que se acercó a ella antes que pudiera despedirse de lejos.

 —¿Te puedo acompañar a la parada? —Esperaba que no sonara tan necesitada como le pareció, pero por suerte la otra sonrió luego de unos segundos.

 —Claro.

 Luego de saludar, las dos descendieron lentamente la colina, mayormente en silencio. Yachi le preguntó como la había pasado, y charlaron un poco, pero podía sentir ese mismo aire incomodo que había antes. Cuando por fin se acercaron a la parada no pudo evitar aminorar el paso cada vez más, hasta que sin querer se quedó quieta. No se dio cuenta de ello hasta que Runa le preguntó, unos pasos más adelante y con el cuerpo medio girado hacia ella.

 —¿Pasa algo?

 —Yo... —Se la quedó mirando unos segundos, y no pudo evitarlo más—. ¿Estás... Estás enojada conmigo?

 Runa la miró con sorpresa, y se giró completamente para verla.

 —¿No, por qué lo estaría?

 —Porque... bueno, porque estuviste evitándome las últimas semanas... —Tomó aire y siguió antes que Runa pudiera interrumpirla—. ¿Es por la escena del beso?

 Runa abrió la boca para contestar, pero al no salir nada segundos después, Yachi continuó.

 —N-no debí aceptar que tomaras el papel, tal vez era raro y ahora te sientes incomoda alrededor mío. Lo entiendo. Perdón, perdón, perdón...—Repitió al final, bajando la cabeza con vergüenza—. Por favor... Perdóname.

 El silencio las rodeó, y luego de unos segundos levantó la mirada con miedo, pero se sorprendió al ver a su querida amiga con las manos tapándose la boca.

 —¿Por qué te estás disculpando?

 —¿...Eh?

 —Yachi... —Pudo ver cómo le temblaba un poco la boca, antes que la agarrara de los hombros con cuidado y la enderezara— Yachi, perdón.

 —¿Por qu-? —Se calló al ser abrazada de repente.

 —Perdón, esto es todo mi culpa. Tenía... Tenía miedo que TÚ te incomodaras así que te evité pero nunca pensé que te iba a afectar tanto.

 —¿Cómo no me iba a afectar? —Podía sentir las lagrimas de alivio detrás de sus ojos— Runa eres, eres importante para mí, claro que me va a afectar.

 Antes que pudiera seguirse disculpando, Yachi correspondió el abrazo y con más fuerza que antes. Esta vez ninguna de las dos se alejó como temprano ese día. Yachi podía sentir el débil temblor de la otra, seguramente de frío, ahora que por fin caían los primeros copos de nieve del día. Cuando por fin se separaron siguieron igual de cerca, y había algo en su mirada que hizo recorrer un escalofrío por su espalda. La mano que previamente estaba en su espalda ahora descansaba pacíficamente en su cuello, y Yachi no pudo reprimir el pensamiento de lo linda que se veía su amiga en ese momento, luces en su espalda, nieve a su alrededor, labios partidos...

 Quería besarla.

 Tal vez fuera por la magia del momento que se imaginó que la castaña se agachaba un poco, lo que produjo que ella misma se estirara para alcanzarla. Pero antes que pudiera hacer algo estúpido, un ruido le llamó la atención.

 —R-Runa, —¿Por qué estaba tartamudeando?—Tu tren ya llegó...

—Ah... —Estando tan cerca pudo ver como en segundos su desilusión se transformaba en sorpresa, rompiendo así el hechizo en que habían caído las dos—. ¡Ah! —Miró a su parada y luego hacia su amiga, depositando un rápido beso en su mejilla antes de salir corriendo hacia el tren—. ¡Adiós Yachi, gracias por acompañarme!

 —¡D-de nada! —Le gritó en respuesta, segundos antes de taparse la cara con la mano sintiendo como se ponía toda roja. ¿Qué había sido ESO? ¿TODO eso? ¿Habían estado a punto de besarse o sólo fue una alucinación? ¿Era eso lo que la gente llamaba “estar teniendo un momento”? Ay por dios...

 De repente recordó las palabras que sus senpais le dijeron meses atrás. “Se nota que le gustas” Eso no podía ser posible... ¿cierto? Yachi tragó saliva antes de comenzar su ascenso de nuevo, sin estar segura de nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada, este capitulo lo partí en dos porque no quedaban bien las dos escenas juntas, pero necesitaba escribir la siguiente parte. Segundo, Tsukki & Yama & Yachi son mi brotp y creo que se me fue la mano _(:,3」∠)_ ~~(es difícil escribir poco de ellos dos cuando son mis faves ;_;)~~


	4. Shimmer Tsukky -bonus-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta escena la pensé antes de escribir el fic, y al escribir el último capitulo me di cuenta que quedaba raro en medio de la narración, pero igual lo quería publicar ;w;

 La próxima vez que Runa fue, luego de un arduo día de grabación en la nieve, las dos se sentaron a comer algo en una banca al lado del set. Yachi seguía con su ropa de invierno de hogwarts, hasta que le cedió su bufanda roja y dorada a su amiga al verla estornudar un par de veces. Ella le agradeció, y luego se quedó unos segundos pensando.

 —¿Sabes Yachi? Sé que es una parodia y actúas de Hermione, pero no te veo a ti en gryffindor.

 —¿Ah sí? —Contestó con una ceja levantada—. ¿Y en donde estaría?

 —Bueno... —Sonrió suavemente, sin verla a los ojos—. Eres tan inteligente y creativa, sin duda estarías en ravenclaw.

 Yachi se encogió en su asiento con vergüenza, sorprendida por el curioso cumplido. Chocó sus hombros con la otra.

 —N-no digas eso...

 Runa rió.

 —¡Pero es cierto!

 —¡Igual!

 Siguió riendo por un rato, hasta que un ataque de tos la interrumpió. Yachi la miró con preocupación.

 —¿Estás bien?

 —Si, si, sólo tengo un poco de frío. —Estaba prácticamente temblando—. ¿Tú no tienes frío?

 —No, —Señaló su tapado—, Asahi se aseguró que abrigaran lo suficiente.

 —Ah... Me gustaría tener uno de esos. —Suspiró, antes de calentar sus manos con su aliento—. O unos guantes...

 Yachi se la quedó mirando en silencio, queriendo sostener su mano para transmitirle calor pero sin saber cómo. Su amiga no le dio mucho tiempo más para pensarlo, pues se levantó mientras estornudaba un par de veces para ir al baño. La vio irse hasta que desapareció de su mirada, y suspiró.

 Todavía tenía el recuerdo fresco en su memoria de lo que había pasado hace unos cuantos días, y no sabía qué hacer con ello. ¿Era posible que ella le corresponda sus sentimientos? Y, si de milagro ella lo hacía, ¿cómo podía decirle lo que sentía? Se agarró la cabeza con las manos, sobrepasada por la situación, hasta que una sorpresa la sacó de su miseria.

 De repente y sin previo aviso sintió un peso sobre ella, y al estirar la mano sintió la textura de la tela. Era un tapado un poco más grande que el de ella, más una bufanda el doble de grande que la suya. Levantó la vista sin comprender, y se encontró con la fría mirada de Tsukishima.

 —¿Qué...? —Comenzó a preguntar, sin entender. Él rodó los ojos con una mueca, y contestó sin mirarla.

 —Guardar esto sería un desperdicio.

 Antes que pudiera responderle él ya comenzó su retorno hacia dentro del set, y fue ahí cuando vio a Yamaguchi dentro, sonriéndole a su amigo y luego girándose hacia ella con los pulgares levantados. Por fin entendió lo que querían decir, y sonrió.

 —¡Gracias!

 Tsukishima hizo unos gestos con su mano, pero a pesar de eso Yachi se lo agradeció. No tardó mucho en aparecer Runa devuelta, y antes que pudiera decir algo Yachi se adelantó, dándole el abrigo con una sonrisa.

 —¿Qué es esto?

 —Es uno de los tapados que te decía. Te conseguí uno, ya que tenías frió.

 —¡Ah, gracias!

 Se lo probó y se hundió en el asiento, sonriendo.

 —Ahora está mejor.

 —Puedes quedártelo si quieres.

 —¿En serio? —preguntó con sorpresa y un dejo de preocupación— ¿No lo necesitan?

 —No, yo... uh... hablé con Ennoshita y no tiene problema. —Mintió mientras evitaba el contacto visual. La sonrisa que llevaba su amiga se veía tan tierna.

 —¿Y esto? —Señaló a la bufanda.

 —Ah, eso es solo una bufanda, aunque... —La comenzó a estirar y se dio cuenta que era el doble de una prenda común—...um...

 Runa hizo un gesto de sorpresa y luego se sacó su propia bufanda para dejarla en su regazo. Yachi estaba a punto de preguntarle que qué estaba haciendo, cuando agarró la prenda de vestir y comenzó a ponerla alrededor de sus dos cuellos. La rubia la miró con confusión.

 —De este modo las dos estamos abrigadas. —Le contestó con una sonrisa, mientras que apoyaba su cabeza contra la de su amiga.

 Yachi sintió como se calentaban sus mejillas al tenerla más cerca, pero no dijo nada.

 De repente se acordó de lo que había dicho antes de no llevar guantes, y algo en la situación le dio un poco de valor para hacer lo que quería hacer. Sin decir nada tomó su mano entre las suyas para darle un poco de calor. Runa se giró con sorpresa y Yachi sonrió sin mirarla directamente.

 —Para que no tengas frío en las manos. —Explicó por lo bajo, sintiendo que estaba de más en ese momento. Esperó por unos segundos una reacción negativa de parte de su amiga, pero para su sorpresa lo único que hizo fue entrelazar sus dedos. Esta vez fue ella la que se giró para mirarla y Runa giró su cabeza, ocultando una sonrisa bajo la bufanda.

 Ninguna de las dos dijo nada más, y se dedicaron a mirar caer la nieve mientras se acurrucaban contra la otra, manos entrelazadas y mejillas sonrojadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yachi es ravenclaw y me niego a pensar lo contrario. Runa es posiblemente hufflepuff, tal vez. Y el siguiente capitulo es el último, que espero tenerlo en menos de una semana u_u
> 
>  
> 
> ~~PD: la otp de karasuno es runayachi ok bye (?)~~


	5. Movie Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de todos los meses de filmación e incógnitas, las dos chicas se toman un día para descansar y ver el fruto de su esfuerzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza, tenía la mitad del capitulo escrito cuando comencé a tener problemas con la netbook en donde lo escribía ;o;

 Era una de las últimas tardes frías de invierno cuando ellas se juntaron, liberadas de todo deber cinematográfico, en el parque. Pasaron la tarde ahí, charlando, visitando lugares, comiendo helado ("—¡ _Runa, no puedes comer helado en invierno_!" _"—¡Claro que puedes!"_ ) y de vez en cuando entrelazando sus manos y compartiendo sonrisas, un poco más tranquilas ahora que la primera vez que aconteció.

 Así fueron pasando las horas, hasta que Yachi apretó un poco su mano, y miró al cielo, como las nubes se arremolinaban encima suyo.

 —Creo que no te dije antes, pero Ennoshita me dio los dvds de sus últimas películas —dijo por fin, sin mirarla.

 —¿En serio? ¿Cómo pudieron hacerlo tan rápido?

 Se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.

 —Magia de anime, supongo. —Runa rió con ese comentario, pero luego comentó con un suspiro.

 —Me encantaría verlas, de seguro quedaron genial.

 —Puedes venir hoy, si quieres. —La miró con un gesto tímido. No era algo extraño que se quedara a dormir, y menos que fuera a su casa, pero eso era antes de ese periodo de silencio entre ellas unos meses atrás.

 —Claro, me encantaría. —Yachi pudo notar cierto rubor en sus mejillas, y estaba segura que ella estaba igual. Después de todo, desde esa nevada, un tiempo atrás, las cosas entre ellas estaban más raras que nunca pero sin llegar a ser incómodo. Estaban más cercanas, intercambiando roces de manos o minúsculos besos en las mejillas. Sentía que las cosas estaban pacíficamente volátiles, como si las dos esperasen que pasara algo. Y Yachi sentía que ese algo podía suceder en cualquier momento.

 

 La casa de Yachi era igual a como la recordaba. Espaciosa y, a pesar de lo blanca que era, bastante linda. Tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco extraña volviendo ahí después de tanto tiempo (un par de meses resultaba mucho cuando uno se acostumbraba), pero Runa se alegraba que todo esté como antes.

 Más o menos.

 Saludó a la madre de su amiga, que justo estaba yéndose.

 —Trata de no irte a dormir muy tarde. —Les advirtió, aunque sin mucha convicción.

 —Claro. —Le respondió su hija, antes de girarse hacia ella con una sonrisa pícara. Era adorable.

 Cuando por fin se quedaron solas, se prepararon rápidamente algo para comer y luego se tiraron en el sillón. En sí era un sillón espacioso, pero aun así las dos terminaron apoyándose una contra la otra.

 —¿Cual quieres ver primero?

 —En orden de como las fueron haciendo, así se nota cuanto mejoraron. —Y sonrió—. Además quiero dejar tus películas para el final.

 Yachi se encogió de hombros con vergüenza, pero puso la primera película, y bajó las luces para mejorar la atmósfera.

 Runa se sumergió en la historia sin problema, sin poder evitar recordar las cosas que pasaban detrás de escena y asombrada por lo diferente que se veía cuando estaba todo listo. Le fue contando esas pequeñas observaciones, haciendo conversación en medio de la película cuando la tensión lo permitía, y agarrándola del brazo cuando el drama se ponía intenso.

 De vez en cuando, cuando su mente no estaba enfocada en la historia, se enfocaba en su amiga. Robando rápidas miradas accidentales, sintiendo un fulgor en su pecho y mariposas en su estómago al ver sus ojos llenos de estrellas, tan enfocada en la pantalla. Todavía recordaba esa noche cuando... tragó saliva, ¿había estado a punto de besarla? No sabía que la había poseído en ese momento para hacer algo como eso, pero realmente, si su amiga no le hubiera advertido del tren, lo hubiera hecho.

 Sin darse cuenta se la quedó mirando lo suficiente para que ella sintiera su mirada y se diera vuelta. No se dio cuenta de ello hasta que preguntó, sonrojada.

 —¿Q-qué? ¿Tengo... tengo algo en la cara?

 —N-no, perdón.

 Se dio vuelta rápido hacia la pantalla, sintiendo como sus propias mejillas se pintaban color carmesí. Se maldijo mentalmente, sin saber muy bien qué debería hacer, si debía hacer algo. Apretó sus puños, tratando de volver a la película, cuando pasó algo inesperado. En su hombro sintió una suave presión, y le costó un poco darse cuenta que era la cabeza de su amiga.

 Se tensó sin querer, y pudo sentir como su amiga hacía lo mismo tal vez sin querer, pero antes que retirara su cabeza (que, realmente, no quería eso) Runa alzó la mano, y mecánicamente la rodeó con él.

 Las dos se quedaron en un silencio imperturbable, Runa sin querer respirar temerosa a romper algo. No estaba muy segura de qué era, pero ya hacía un tiempo que lo sentía rondando a su alrededor, y en ese momento llenaba el aire. De repente podía sentir todos los puntos de contacto entre las dos, desde su brazo hasta sus piernas, y como sus manos se mantenían en el aire sin atreverse a apoyarse por completo en su espalda.

 Se mordió el labio, pero luego sintió que Yachi suspiraba y se apoyaba, ahora sí más cómodamente, sobre ella. Runa soltó el aire que tenía contenido, sin decir palabra pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo como se rompía esa extraña tensión que se formó segundos atrás. Apoyó su mano con timidez, acomodándose mejor para que las dos estén más confortables.

 Para el final de la película, las dos estaban prácticamente acostadas en el sillón, Yachi apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de Runa y ella sosteniéndola en un medio abrazo. Aunque finalmente se tuvo que levantar para poner la siguiente película, no sin antes preguntarle sin mirarla a los ojos, con cierto tono avergonzado.

 —¿Quieres algo de tomar? —Ella estaba a punto de negarse, pero finalmente aceptó, sintiendo sus mejillas a punto de estallar.

 Ya hidratadas, se volvieron a sentar en el sillón como estaban al principio del día, pero esa vez no tardaron tanto en volver a caer prácticamente acurrucadas entre los almohadones. Runa esperó que al verla en la pantalla surgiera alguna incomodidad, pero para su sorpresa lo único que pasó fue que su amiga escondiera su cabeza cada vez que aparecía en escena.

 —Nooooo. —Se quejaba por lo bajo.

 —¿Qué pasa?

 —Me doy vergüenza...

 Runa no pudo evitar reir ante esas palabras. Yachi negó con la cabeza y con las manos.

 —¡N-no te rías!

 —P-perdón... —dijo entre risas, ahora un poco más fuerte que antes gracias a las reacciones de Yachi. Era tan tierna así toda sonrojada, aunque de algún modo sabía que ella seguramente estaba igual. No tardó en sentir las manos nerviosas de su amiga sobre su cara, tratando de hacer que se callara, y sólo pudo sonreir y reir en silencio mientras ella la miraba con el ceño medio fruncido.

 —Ruuuna... —Se quejó, alargando la u con vergüenza.

 —Perdón. Me callo. —Trató de decir a pesar de tener la boca tapada. Cuando por fin Yachi le sacó las manos, no pudo evitar agregar, no sin un poco de vergüenza—. A mí me gusta como actúas.

 —¡Pero me veo ridícula!

 —Te ves linda.

 La rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas de lo que estaban, si aquello era posible. Antes que ninguna de las dos se percatara de la posición que habían tomado y lo cerca que se encontraban en ese momento, Yachi se alejó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y soltando un sonido estrangulado.

 Runa vaciló un poco, antes de apoyar su mano en su cabello.

 —Yachi, te estás perdiendo la película.

 —Mhm.

 No tardó mucho para que volvieran a acomodarse como antes, retrocediendo un poco.

 Cuando pasó la escena del beso ninguna de las dos dijo nada, pero Runa podía sentir su corazón acelerándose, tratando de no pensar en el pasado. No sabía si el otro latido acelerado era de Yachi o era su imaginación.

 

 Luego de ver la última película y comer un poco, las dos prepararon su habitación, sólo para quedarse hablando en el colchón de Runa, en el suelo. Hablaron de varias cosas, variando entre las películas, la escuela, y el equipo de volleyball, mientras se reían. Recordaron las dos sus primeros días como managers el año anterior, y finalmente como Yachi le gritó a su madre desde el otro lado de la calle. Runa se reía, pero cuando ésta terminó su risa se atenuó un poco, bajando la mirada.

 —¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó Yachi, confundida.

 —Nada, es sólo que... —Suspiró—. Todavía me sorprenden todas las cosas a las que te enfrentaste.

 —¿A qué te refieres? Las dos somos managers.

 —Pero según me cuentas todas esas experiencias parecen tan aterradoras, y aun así tú siempre terminas enfrentándote a ello. A pesar de estar asustada puedes hacer lo que quieras para ti y para los demás... —Evitó su mirada, hablando cada vez más bajo—. Cuando tengo miedo, yo tiendo a huir o no pensar en ello y...—Se mordió el labio. Podría pensar en cualquier ejemplo, pero ella sabía muy bien que se refería a lo que pasaba con Yachi.

 Desde que se dio cuenta que sentía algo por ella diferente de la amistad no dejó de huir, hasta que se dio cuenta que al hacer eso la había lastimado. Ahora, teniendo en cuenta todo lo ocurrido en los últimos meses, seguía sin poder dar el siguiente paso. La opción que estuviera malinterpretando a su amiga la ponía nerviosa.

 —Soy una cobar-

 Antes de poder terminar esa oración, las manos de Yachi apoyándose fuertemente sobre las mejillas la sorprendieron. Ella la miraba con el ceño semi-fruncido y la boca apretada, hasta que apoyó repentinamente su cabeza más cerca de ella. Runa aguantó su respiración.

 —Runa, ¡no eres una cobarde! A mí me costaba mucho hacer cualquier cosa antes, y aun así no es fácil hacer cosas que dan miedo. No es tu culpa. Además... —Sus ojos perdieron un poco de la fuerza que tenían mientras evitaba su mirada, pero luego agarró su mano (para sorpresa de Runa) y volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa—. Yo sé que puedes hacer cualquier cosa.

 Ella se quedó en silencio luego de escuchar sus palabras, más la insistente sensación que sus mejillas estaban en llamas. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró al notar que tan cerca estaba de la cara de su amiga.

 —Yachi...

 Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, sin dejar de mirarla. Podía notar que ella también estaba nerviosa a juzgar por como su mirada iba desde su rostro a sus manos y viceversa, pero al mismo tiempo podía ver las estrellas en sus ojos. Tomó aire, y se acercó más, chocando sus narices.

 —¿Qué? —Había cierto temblor en su voz, pero aun así se acercó un poco más a ella.

 La habitación quedó en silencio, sólo interrumpido por el sonido de sus respiraciones y la palpitación de su corazón en sus oídos. La luz de una lámpara se filtraba por la oscura habitación, y, susurrando un gracias, Runa cerró la distancia entre las dos apoyando sus labios suavemente contra los de Yachi. Ella cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso con timidez, antes de dejar ir su mano y apoyar la suya cuidadosamente en su cara.

 No pasó mucho tiempo para que se separaran, y Yachi escondió su cabeza en su cuello, sonriendo avergonzada pero feliz. Runa sabía que estaba de más decirlo en ese momento, pero por fin le confesó sus sentimientos mientras que la rodeaba con el brazo.

 —Yo también. —Le contestó la rubia al cabo de unos segundos en silencio, acomodándose dentro del abrazo. —¿Desde... desde cuándo?

 —Bueno...Desde la escena del beso, más o menos.

 Yachi se alejó un poco, sorprendida.

 —¿Era _por eso_ que me evitabas? —Runa hizo una mueca avergonzada.

 —Sí, lo siento mucho. ¿Qué hay de ti?

 —...—Se escondió de vuelta entre sus brazos, sonrojarse de la vergüenza— Desde que te vi.

 —¿Q-qué?

 —¡O-o sea...! —Trató de negar con la cabeza, pero luego suspiró— Cuando te vi pensé que eras muy linda, y después te conocí, y... uh... —Se tapó la cara con las manos—. Decir esto es vergonzoso.

 Runa no pudo evitar reír, por un lado halagada pero al mismo tiempo más divertida por las reacciones de su amiga -y novia-. Ya con eso aclarado luego de tantos meses sus nervios y la extraña tensión se comenzaron a ir con un suspiro, y se acercó para dejar pequeños besos sobre la barrera que formaban sus manos hasta que por fin las sacó. Se la quedó mirando unos instantes con una sonrisa, antes de volverla a besarla con ternura.

 El resto de la noche lo pasaron de ese modo, entre charla y charla y compartiendo besos de vez en cuando, hasta que por fin se durmieron. A la mañana siguiente Madoka las encontró acurrucadas encima del colchón en el piso, completamente tranquilas por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 

 " _Gracias! Ennoshita-san! ((*_ _ﾉ_ _ω_ _ﾉ)_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí termina. Me divertí mucho haciendo este fic y a pesar de ser una super rareship me alegro haberlo escrito u_u Además al parecer este es el fic más largo que publiqué acá! Wow :0 
> 
> Espero les haya gustado!! :'D


End file.
